School of the Wolf
|Appears_games = |Appears_other = }} School of the Wolf was a school of witchers headquartered at Kaer Morhen in Kaedwen. History Before the Pogrom The school originated as one of the splinter factions of the original Order of Witchers. Its members decided to settle in the north in the caves of the Morhen Valley. In the 11th century the construction of Kaer Morhen was finished, and because its original builders apparently abandoned the keep or vanished in some other way, the Wolves settled there. In the days of its glory, the School of the Wolf was one of the most recognized of the witcher schools. Its members gained the reputation of professional and reliable monster slayers.The World of the Witcher According to a legend, it is said that at some point of the history they hosted Count Esteril Thyssen and his lover Agnes, who were hiding from Videmont's wrath.Dynastic descriptions The two massacres The second half of the 12th centuryThe exact date is never specified, but states that it happened about half a century before Triss Merigold was born. saw a massive attack on Kaer Morhen by an enraged mob led by a group of mages and priests. All witchers present at the keep were killed. Though the pogrom was condemned, the school never regained its full functionality. For some time since then schools of the Wolf and of the Cat were funded by Kaedweni monarchs. The student exchanges took place and some older witchers befriended each other, though most of the students did not trust each other, which often resulted in brawls and arguments. King Radowit II however, under the influence of his court mage Astrogarus and druids, perceived revival of the witcher schools as a threat to his rule. His manipulations made master Treyse of the Cats engage in a plot against the Wolves – during the Witcher Tournament, he and some of the students under his influence ambushed the unaware Wolves. After most of the Wolves died, the King ordered soldiers to kill the Cats as well. Contemporary situation The last children were trained at Kaer Morhen in the 1230s. Knowledge about Trials and mage assistants eventually vanished since then. By the 1260s the only living member of the "old" (pre-pogrom) witchers of the Wolf was Vesemir. He, and a couple of younger ones, used to spend winters in the keep. They welcomed some witchers from other schools like Coën, but Cats and Vipers were banned. The early 1270s saw the ultimate downfall of the school, when it fell under the attacks of the Salamandra and the Wild Hunt. Members Witchers * Adon of Carreras - * Aubry * Barmin * Berengar * Elgar * Eskel * Frank * Gardis * Geralt * Gweld * Remus * Gwen * Hemminks * Lambert * Leo * Osbert * Remus * Rennes * Tjold * Varin * Vesemir * Voltehre Mages * Dagobert Sulla Affiliated * Ciri * Coën Gallery Wolf medallion comics.png|comics medallion Witcher medallion.png|Tw1 medallion Netflix symbol Geralt.jpg|In Footnotes References ar:مدرسة الذئب de:Wolfschule fr:Ecole du Loup it:Scuola del Lupo nl:School van de Wolf pl:Wiedźmińska Szkoła Cechu Wilka ru:Школа Волка uk:Школа Вовка Category:Witcher Schools